


The Magic Hour

by Imagination_Parade



Series: The 2017 Librarians Shipathon [7]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Magic, Secrets, Telepathy, The Librarians Shipathon, The Librarians Shipathon 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagination_Parade/pseuds/Imagination_Parade
Summary: The 'no magic' pact lasted four days. The others wouldn’t understand, but when he caught her reading a book about telepathy in a deserted aisle in the Library, he did. The rest of them could simply stay away from the artifacts and the incantations, but magic was inside of her.





	The Magic Hour

The 'no magic' pact lasted four days.

They couldn’t tell the others; they wouldn’t understand, but when he caught her reading a book about telepathy in a deserted aisle in the Library, he did. It was different for her. The rest of them could simply stay away from the artifacts and the incantations, but magic was _inside of her_. She carried it with her. She could never just walk away.

She’d looked at him with wide eyes when he’d caught her, just four days after they all swore to leave it all behind, and he’d snickered like a little boy who’d just caught the angel of the family doing something bad. Then, without a word, he’d pulled part of a newspaper from his back pocket, opening it to the puzzles page.  With a tilt of the page and a mischievous grin, he sat on the floor across from her.

She’d looked at him in awe for a moment – just a moment – before she sat up a little straighter and closed her eyes. The questions traveled from his eyes to her mind; she sent him the answers in return. A small smile, a containment of obvious glee, teased the edges of her lips as the magic flowed between them.

“I can do magic, too, you know,” he said softly when they were done, and she looked at him with an _I-can’t-believe-you-didn’t-tell-me_ stare. He pulled a chocolate coin from behind her ear, his fingers slipping through her soft, red hair. He stood with another grin as she deeply rolled her blue eyes and shook her head, his little trick having been designed to produce exactly that reaction.

He flipped the chocolate coin into her palm. “Same time tomorrow?” he asked, gesturing to the completed puzzles. She smiled.


End file.
